A Breath of Fresh Air
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce and Diana just wanted to take a breath of fresh air, but somehow it will lead to another thing.


**A Breath of Fresh Air**

**BruceDiana**

Bruce sat on the edge of the couch with his legs crossed and his hand supporting his head in boredom while the other male members of the league were enjoying Clark's bachelor party. He was getting married the week after and Wally had decided to surprise him. Ollie had brought in a stripper who hid herself inside a humungous cake. Clark acted as if he wasn't interested at first. When the stripper started to lap dance on him, he covered his eyes with his hand, but after a minute, he peeked in between his fingers and Bruce swore he saw the Boy Scout smirk. After a while, the woman danced in front of Bruce, but he was not enjoying it. He didn't really like attending the party, but Clark was his friend, a trusted friend, and he was happy that he had finally gotten the courage to ask Lois's hand in marriage, so he was now being teased by a stripper who was shaking her booty in front of him. "Come on, Bruce, don't be such a sore loser," Wally said as he held his drink up high. The stripper frowns and moves away from Bruce then starts to dance around the room while the guys cheered her on.

Bruce grunted before he stood to leave the room. He stood by the side of the door with one foot folded against the wall as support. He crossed his arms and let out a loud sigh. All of a sudden, he heard a bunch of women screaming and looked to his right. Diana was getting out of a room two doors away from him. As she was about to close the door, he caught a glimpse of a grinning Shayera. He smirked when he realized that she had organized a bachelorette's party for Lois.

The shrieking had died down when Diana had fully closed the door. She stood by the door quietly, still not noticing him. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her. Bruce had thought that Diana had gotten bored of the party just as he had been. He also welcomed that the thought that she was not interested in watching men strip naked before her while dancing. He laughed to himself at the thought of it, but he hadn't realized that he was smiling. "Needed some air?" She glanced at him with a smile. Bruce swiftly turned his head towards her direction. He smirked with a nod, "How about you? Got suffocated back there?" She chuckled, "If that's how it should be put, then yes."

Suddenly, an awkward silence fell before them. Bruce glanced at Diana and noticed how stunning she looked in her black dress, like the one she had worn in Paris. Diana had noticed him staring at her that he immediately looked away. He acted innocently as if he wasn't staring at her at all. She looked down and giggled a bit all the while hiding the blush on her cheeks. When she had looked up again, she saw Bruce look at his watch and stare across an abstract painting hung on the hallway. She was amazed at how astounding he looked just by wearing a simple black turtleneck and khaki slacks. She noticed how his jaw clenched and how his azure eyes gazed at the painting piercingly. He felt her longing stares touch him so he turned back to look at her. Diana's eyes gazed away from his as if she was just about to stare at Medusa.

"I'm heading up to my room, Princess," Bruce bade. Diana nodded in response, finding it hard to respond verbally. However, as Bruce was about to leave, she called out to him, "Bruce!" he turned back towards her. "Can I stay in your room for a while?" He smiled and nodded. He walked back towards her and offered his hand. She took it with a smile and they both walked towards the elevator. They waited for the elevator to come before they stepped in. They were alone and Bruce's room was in the penthouse. Their ride in the elevator was quiet. They had not spoken a word to one another. Gladly, the elevator music was playing in the background. They both could hear each other breathing. Finally, after that excruciating ride in the elevator, the doors had dinged open and they had arrived at the penthouse. Bruce stood in front of the white door and fished out the keys from his pocket.

When the door finally clicked opened, Bruce turned on the light and Diana stepped in and looked around the room with amazement. "When did you check-in, Bruce?" She turned to look at Bruce who was still standing by the door. She heard the faint click of the lock before he answered, "I bought the place." Diana smiled at him. She no longer found it surprising. He was Bruce Wayne after all. "Take a seat, Princess," he gestured towards the black leather sofa in the living room that faced a flat screen. "Thank you, Bruce," she sat down with ease as she crossed her legs in place. He placed the keys on top of the coffee table while adjusting both of his sleeves then settled down beside Diana. Diana could smell the faint whiff of his scent, a mixture of some expensive perfume and his masculinity. She could feel her heart beat thrice its normal rate. Bruce leaned against the sofa. His eyes wandered to her long flawless legs. He immediately averted his eyes from taking a longer gaze for he might impulsively smooth his hand over it. As both of them relaxed their hands on the couch, they made contact. They gazed at each other for a second before they both took their hands away from one another as if they were going to get burned.

Eventually, the room grew quieter. No one dared to speak first to break the silence. Bruce leisurely turned to face Diana. She, too, had done the same, wondering what he was up to. He took her hand in his and gave a short kiss on her knuckles making her blush. Diana was still wondering what he was up to. His hand then ran up to her smooth arms then to her shoulder. He inched himself forward to give her shoulder languid traces of kisses. From her shoulder, he moved to her trapezius muscle, and to the upper side of her neck. He knew Diana was enjoying it when he noticed that she had closed her eyes and he could her faint moans coming from deep beneath her throat. Bruce then looked up at her and backed away. Diana stared at him as if she wanted him to continue. He bowed his head a bit, "Sorry. I don't know what got over me." He was surprised when he heard her chuckle, "Don't be." She pulled his chin towards her and placed her lips on his. Her hands romanced towards his jet-black hair and pulled him even closer when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Diana brought Bruce with her when she lied down on the large cushion. He could feel her smile on his lips when she shifted underneath. They both broke away and looked at one another with dilated pupils, signs they wanted one another.

"What now?" Diana asked him as she cupped his cheek. Bruce smirked and peeled the left strap of her dress and planted kisses on her shoulder then grazed his teeth towards her collarbone. Diana gasped and fisted his hair even tighter. He peeled the other strap then pulled her dress down to her waist, revealing the strapless black lace brassiere. His hand cupped one of her breasts then kissed her lips again to give them the attention they needed. "Unfair," Diana said as she reached for the hem of his turtleneck. Bruce smirked and let her take off his turtleneck revealing his scarred chest. She licked her lips at the site of wonder presented to her. She sat up and kissed each of the scars languidly. She felt even more excited when she heard Bruce groan in pleasure. Her hands made their way to his pants. While looking at him, she unbuckled the belt free and let it hit the floor. She unbuttoned one button free then slipped her hand in, feeling in his swelling masculinity. "Someone's pretty happy," Diana whispered seductively close to his ear. Her breath felt hot against his ear and it made him shiver. Her hand was now wrapped around his erect manhood. With that, Bruce fisted her hair tight and pulled her towards him. He suckled gradually on her bottom lip. Diana immediately responded as she took her hands back to his nape. His tongue soon followed as it explored her hot mouth. Diana grew excited as she moaned in pleasure. Bruce ran his hands up and down her smooth back. She could the callousness of his hand making it even more stimulating.

Minutes of foreplay and soon enough they made love on the couch. Diana still could not believe how going out of the bachelorette's party would lead to where she was now. They were now both lying sweaty on the ground still in a state of pure bliss. Diana rested her head on Bruce's chest and her leg draped around his. His hand ran up and down her shoulder while staring up at the high ceiling. Diana looked up at him, "What's on your mind, Bruce?" He gazed down at her and gave her temple a short kiss. He smirked, "I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air and yet, here I am." Diana chuckled, "I think this is the best way the both of us could take a breath of fresh air then." She got up this time and gave Bruce a long passionate kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
